Minister a trois
by NeverthelessTwin
Summary: Percy Weasley, Minister of Magic, has a secret, two secrets in fact, but as alway secrets don't stay secret for long, not when Molly Weasley has anything to do with it. PW/OW/AW


This is dedicated to the most wonderful person in the world my friend (she said i could call her that) Samantha (Sam to me), in the hope that she will read on as I have sent her several letters/emails/telegrams on the subject. Also check out twin, InMyOwnSpecialWay she is great (she forced me to say that). This was uploaded in a bit of a rush so don't injure me if there are mistakes anyway... Enjoy!

Percy reluctantly dragged himself out of the warm arms wrapped around him. He had tried to ignore the doorbell but after the eighteenth time of hearing 'ding-dong' he knew that it was either his mother or the apocalypse and for the sake of his mental health he sincerely hoped it was the latter.

"Trousers Perce," said the girl whose embrace he had previously been in.

"I don't mind, it's quite a nice view," said a deeper male voice from the bed.

"Shut up," said Percy only half joking

Percy hastily pulled on Oliver's pyjama trousers and headed towards the door as it rang for the nineteenth and twentieth time, "I'm coming," he called at the door.

He heard Oliver laugh.

Regretting the fact he was only half dressed he opened the door as his mother reached for the doorbell again.

"Hello, Mother," he greeted her

She seemed quite taken aback at his state of dress.

"Hello dear," she said, "I hope I didn't wake you,"

"Actually you did," said Percy, he was never usually this rude to his mother but right now the only thing he desired was to be back between his two lovers. "I was trying to catch up on some sleep," he added

His mother seemed more content with this answer; she knew how hard he worked at the Ministry, being Minister of Magic didn't come with a lot of time off.

"I just came to give you this," she handed over a basket, "do you think you'll be able to make it to Sunday lunch tomorrow?"

Of course this was the real reason she brought a basket, to try and pry some information out of him about what he really did all day- as well as to set him up with whomever she thought appropriate. Percy had yet to tell his family about either of his lovers- although Hermione his favourite sister-in-law (and probably all-time favourite family member) had a shrewd idea about what or rather who kept him up all night.

He was just on the point of getting his mother to leave with promises that he would try and make it tomorrow when the calm was interrupted.

There was a girlish scream from inside the bedroom and then a lot of giggling.

Mrs Weasley's eyes widened in shock.

Mentally Percy banged his head against the wall.

This wasn't how he'd planned on my mum finding out; technically he had hoped she didn't find out at all- maybe just an invite to the wedding- scrap that make it funeral.

Audrey came skidding into the room, laughing, she was wearing my shirt and boxers, Percy was now seriously contemplating applying for a time turner.

And just when he thought my morning couldn't be any more embarrassing, Oliver had decided to chase her, he threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift before catching sight of who his boyfriend was talking to.

He put Audrey down quickly and tried to look appropriately ashamed.

Molly Weasley's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hair.

"Are you going to introduce me, Percy?" his mother said her eyes gleaming.

"Mother, this is Oliver Wood and Audrey Williams," said Percy semi-reluctantly, "Ol, Auds, this is my mother, Molly Weasley."

Oliver and Audrey nodded their heads in greeting.

"Well," she said with a twinkle in her eye, "I can see you're busy, I'll talk to you tomorrow Percy."

As he closed the door behind her, Percy was positive that no excuse would get him out of tomorrow's lunch.

Percy leant his head against the closed door, closing eyes.

"C'mon Perce," said Oliver softly, "maybe this is a good thing."

"How can this possibly be a good thing Oliver?" Percy snapped

Oliver didn't say anything, he looked down at Audrey as he felt her pull away from him. Audrey slipped her hand into Percy's and squeezed it.

After a while Percy opened his eyes and looked down to see Audrey looking up at him with her big brown bambi eyes, the ones she knew Percy couldn't resist.

"Tomorrow?" he asked

"We'll be there too," she answered

"That's what I was worried about," he grinned.

"I'll make you my special pancakes," said Oliver

"What's special about them?" Audrey asked pulling Percy along as she followed Oliver into kitchen.

"That they're misshapen and sometimes charred," Percy replied

Oliver flashed Percy a hurt look.

"They're made with love," Oliver said

They sat down at the breakfast bar and watched Oliver make breakfast.

"What will they think of me?" Percy asked his head in his hands.

"Don't worry," said Audrey, "My mother already thinks I'm a slut,"

"You are not a slut!" Percy said angrily

Oliver had long ago got used to Percy's worries about other people's impressions of their relationship, but it still annoyed him slightly that Percy was so tactless in his remarks.

"I don't know what you're worried about," said Oliver as Audrey patted Percy's arm, "you know your family will love you no matter what- they'll probably keep it quiet for you too,"

Oliver tried hard to keep the hurt out of his voice, but Percy heard it anyway and looked up.

"I'm sorry," he apologised

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Don't be, I like having sex in your office too much to let you get kicked out."

"I'm glad you've got your priorities right," said Percy

Oliver piled pancakes on to three plates, although Percy thought he needn't have bothered seeing as they all took turns feeding each other.

"Well, I better get dressed;" Percy said eventually

"Why?" said Oliver "It's your day off"

"I think what Oliver is trying to say is that he would prefer you naked." Audrey added

"If I'm taking the day off tomorrow then I have to get some work done today." Percy explained.

Oliver and Audrey both protested loudly, but eventually Percy got away.

Percy knew his mother wouldn't hesitate in telling his whole family, and that they would all be in a state of glee at the thought of embarrassing him. What Percy couldn't deal with- was the pressure, never before had he been in a position like this, he knew every member of his family would be owling him or even turning up at his doorstep.

Percy honestly wished he could make a press release to his whole family and just leave a junior assistant to fend off questions.

Percy leant back in his office chair musing- he had an idea of how it would go, 'I Percival Ignatius Weasley would like to formerly declare his relationship with Oliver Wood and Audrey Williams..'

Actually thought Percy that idea seemed better by the moment, he was about to ring for a scribe- to write a more eloquent announcement- when he realized, that he wasn't being very clever at all, if anything got into the wrong hands, it would end him.

Fortunately for Percy- who had many reports to read- no one turned up at his office at all, although his secretary was very confused by Percy's sudden desire to attend to all his mail personally and Percy was very thankful she didn't comment on the howler he got from George which he threw straight in the bin.

He shut Fleur's and Angelina's and Ron's letters in a drawer and opened Hermione's hoping it would be comforting.

The only other owl he read was from Charlie and that was just his usual weekly announcement of how he was alive apparently the news hadn't reached him yet.

Review, if you wish. It will make me happy and it will mean that I no longer have to sit on people in order to receive feedback


End file.
